


"Angel Eyes" Ep 01- "The Boys are Back in Town"

by BlakRabbit



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Episode Style, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakRabbit/pseuds/BlakRabbit
Summary: My gift for @Kashuu_txt on Twitter in the #BananaExchange2019 collection!Ash returns to Lower Manhattan and sees an old friend.Written as a pilot episode for Banana Fish pre-season series, "Angel Eyes"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theboynamedcrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboynamedcrow/gifts).

It's a peaceful, quiet morning in Dino's elegant office. The old grandfather clock ticks rhythmically like a heartbeat, Dino's cat purrs in comfort in his lap, and a wine glass is heard clinking as his bodyguard pours red wine and serves it to Dino.

"Papa, we have an update from your liaison in California. He states that they have stabilized the chemical compound in the new formula, and the new samples will be ready for testing in the next few weeks as he deploys for Vietnam."

"Good! Making good time; send a correspondence to our connections in L.A. to proceed with testing."

"Yes, Papa."

"Any updates on the boy?"

"He seems to be making friends and holding his own while in reform school."

Dino side eyes his bodyguard, "You mean making allies, Gregory. That remarkable child pleases me with every move he makes even when he defies me." He chuckles with pride, sips his red wine, and a thought dawns on him, "However, I can't leave him in there for too long. We can't give a magnificent beast such as Ash too much time to think. No telling what he's planning once he gets released. Besides, it's his birthday in a few days; I want to help him celebrate his special day. Gregory, get the District Attorney on the phone. It's time to let the Lynx out of his cage. We shall see how much my kitten has grown."

*****OP: "Unravelling" by Sevendust*****

  


In "the city that never sleeps" the hustle n bustle during the day slows down for most that live the straight-laced life as the sun goes down. The traffic maybe slow getting home for them, but the Lynx was gaining speed on his bike swerving around cars; he had to get there in time.

Ash flashbacks to reform school, "So listen- I'm keeping this...your angel".

Ash had looked through phone books and even called to make sure when they closed; the address on the postcard he had taken from Shorter points to the right place. Eventually, he sees the bright lights that illuminate Chang Dai restaurant. As Ash parks and walks up to the place some of the locals look at him with suspicious eyes, but others knew who he was through stray voices and rumors; his name was heard everywhere since the "East Village Massacre", but the murmurs died down after his release. He opens the door to find Nadia and her help cleaning and closing up shop. When she heard the bells chime from the door opening she looks up to see the petite blonde with softened eyes looking around the storefront.

Nadia stops what she's doing and walks up to Ash and says, "I'm sorry, but we're actually closing up for the day. Please come back tomorrow."

"Oh, sorry. Maybe you can still help me; I was following this address on this postcard that a friend gave to me for safe keeping. I was trying to meet him here; you wouldn't happen to know a Shorter Wong, would you?"

The help had heard Shorter's name and had piqued his attention; at this time Nadia, also, wasn't liking this stranger being in her restaurant and shows her discomfort with a defensive stance as she crosses her arms until she sees the familiar postcard in his hand.

"That card...let me see it", Nadia says. Ash gives her the Christmas card, and she immediately knew it was Shorter's, "Where did you get this?"

"In reform school, I was Shorter's cellmate."

Nadia's eyes light up putting the puzzle together in her head, "So you're the white boy he was talkin' about."

"Ash Lynx."

"Nadia, Shorter's sister", they both shake hands and smile at one another lightening the mood, "Shorter was saying how his friend took his Christmas card from him. He was quite upset."

"I guess he didn't tell you why I took it, but I can see why he's a little bothered. He can have it back now if he wants."

Nadia nods her head in agreement holding the Christmas card close to her; she asks her help, Lao, to go get Shorter in their native tongue. Nadia finishes closing the restaurant and joins Ash at the counter talking of current events of the neighborhood. Eventually, Nadia wanted to know about their time together in reform school which the stories were rather interesting to her not really knowing what life is like on the streets.

Ash continues with the conversation, "There were some nights I had to put my pillow over my ears he was so loud when he snored."

When he finished his story Nadia begins to chuckle, "You just reminded me of something."

"What?"

"He had asked me the other day if I ever heard him fart in his sleep."

"Get outta here!"

"I couldn't stop laughing; he said you told him he did. I couldn't keep a straight face. He'll never believe me if I told him I said he didn't. Did you really tell him that he farts in his sleep?"

"I was jokin' around with him, y'know? I didn't think he'd take it seriously", Ash says in a playful mood.

"Do you know what he does when he goes to sleep now? He puts a pillow under his ass just in case he needs to muffle a fart." They both share a laugh.

"Oh my god, I've scarred him for life", as Ash says this he hears a familiar voice coming from the kitchen entrance.

"Ayo, what'd I miss?" Shorter was just coming downstairs excited to see his former cellmate. Nadia just kept laughing with Ash just looking on with a smile at the two siblings. She walks towards the kitchen entrance to head upstairs still giggling as she gives her leave giving them privacy. Shorter scratches his head and looks at Ash trying to figure out what had happened, but Ash shrugs with a devilish smile as he walks towards Shorter offering his hand as they do their friendly handshake.

"Wildcat?"

"Marblehead? Well, I guess not so much anymore hehe."

Shorter strokes his fingers through his hair proudly rocking a short, black mohawk, "You like it? Still deciding what color to dye it. Anyways, you're out, I'm out; we gotta catch up, man! Wanna ride? I know the perfect place to go."

"Sounds like another round trip to reform school."

"Is there any other way to ride?"

"For us? No." Ash and Shorter share a smile as Shorter locks up the restaurant and they both get on their bikes to head into the dusk taking a joy ride through the concrete jungles of lower Manhattan. Shorter takes them to an abandoned subway yard where most of the decommissioned cars sat rusting away as art galleries painting the lives of New York City from various well known graffiti artists. Shorter finds the wired fence opening and they enter the dimly sunlit yard smelling the mixture of river water, steel, and smog. Walking across the plethora of tracks they get to a car that looked decently intact with few windows broken which were perfect for target practice.

Shorter starts off the evening by taking out one of the windows at a fairly close distance, "BOOM! You see that shit? That would've took Arthur's fuckin' head off."

Ash carries an amused grin, "That's a helluva shot", he walks away from Shorter.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Just watch", Ash keeps walking until he was at a far distance from Shorter and the subway car. As the wind blows softly through Ash's hair he aims and cocks his gun loaded. With meticulous calculations in his head he pulls the trigger, the bullet flies through the air, and hits the window with top-notch precision. Shorter's jaw dropped startled, amazed, and glad that he was on Ash's good side; though his awe was apparent he also couldn't shake off the fear within him. Ash walks back to Shorter combing his hair back with his fingers.

"Damn!"

"Easy shot."

"You call that easy?! Fuck me! I don't even wanna know what you consider hard."

Shorter and Ash continue to shoot the windows all the while having heart to heart banter like they used to in reform school. The sun has set and the moon has illuminated the city accompanied with the dim outdoor lights that automatically came on during night hours. Eventually their talks turn into more intimate dialogue.

Shorter confesses, "You know I am kinda surprised that you got out in such a short time; you takin' out 4 guys is no short walk down the pier."

Ash says in a low voice, "I had no choice. Someone bailed me out."

"You make it sound like you wanted to stay in that cinder block."

"Yeah...well no...shit, I don't know. Guess it doesn't matter; I'm still trapped in a cage no matter where I go." Ash hangs his head while he kicks rocks.

"Shit, I feel you on that one. Everyone has a shadow followin' them in the day..."

Ash finishes Shorter's sentence, "...and a reflection of themselves in the mirror staring straight at them at night. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Only way to get rid of all the bullshit is to take 'em head on. I wish I could just line 'em up, Shorter, just like these windows." Ash fires a shot at a window and the loud crash of the glass send him into a spiral of anger and frustration...

"Each and every last one of them. Seeing their faces with the same look of fear they saw on mine. Them knowing what it fuckin' feels like to be helpless and praying to God for the agony to go away! " Ash shoots at another window, then another in rapid succession until his emotions start to catch up with him and loses control of his aim somewhat not even aiming at the windows anymore. Adding to the chaos he grabs his smaller loaded pistol from the other side of his waist and shoots both guns simultaneously. Shorter hears a bullet whizz by him and hides behind a car in fear of his life unable to control the bloodlust of the vengeful wildcat.

In hopes of getting through to him Shorter screams from behind the car, "Ash! Chill out, man!"

It was useless as Ash couldn't hear his fearful friend due to the loud bullets, shattered glass, and his cat-like shrieks of pain. It was only a matter of time for one of those bullets to make its mark; some bullets manage to swipe Ash ripping holes in his shirt. Ash continues to release his frustrations by saying...

"How does it feel, Marvin? Huh?! HOW DOES IT FEEL?! I can't fuckin' stand you! One day you will fuckin' pay for what you did to me...you and that fuckin' geezer! That's right, Dino! I'm gonna take you out, too! I DON'T WANNA GO BACK! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO BACK? FUCK THIS SHIT! FUCK YOU, MARVIN! AND FUCK YOU, DINO! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU LIKE YOU FUCKED ME, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARDS! AAAHHHHH!!"

Shorter hears Ash's fiery rage, the bullets hitting steel and flying in the air until there were eerie echoes of past gunshots and then silence. He peeks out to see if it was safe only to find Ash laid flat on his back not moving; his blood ran cold as his heart dropped seeing his friend just lying there with no signs of life.

"ASH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shorter runs to Ash's side screaming his name hoping he would respond. As he got closer he could see Ash's eyes were still open, but he never blinked; the rise and fall of Ash's chest were non-existent.

Shorter says with quickened breathing as he hovers over his friend, "Oh God, Ash...Fuck! Y-you can't be dead...Please tell me you're not dead."

"...I'm not dead."

"JESUS!" Shorter jumped away from Ash, "You scared me shitless!"

Ash still lying on the ground not moving nonchalantly says, "Sorry."

"What was I gonna tell the guys? They wouldn't believe me if I told them that Ash Lynx, "The Kiss of Death" himself put a bullet in his own ass!"

There was a small pause between them, then the silence was broken by their laughter. Ash sits up slouched over looking at Shorter with a side eye, "I haven't heard that name since Nico got out," Ash puts his guns away and touches his face feeling the heat of the bullet and blood that rose from the clean slice it made on his face, "Some call me 'The Kiss of Death', but others behind closed doors call me 'The Angel's Kiss'." Ash brings his face closer to Shorter's to tease him, but Shorter playfully nudges him away.

Shorter with a smile says, "Get outta here with that! Haha!" He stands himself up and offers his hand to help up Ash, "C'mon, let's go back to my place and have your face cleaned up." Ash takes Shorter's hand, is lifted up, and he dusts himself off.

Shorter starts walking towards their bikes, "Wouldn't want that to leave a scar."

Ash's eyes widened as he hears Shorter, "Scar? Y-you think it'll scar?"

"If you don't treat it, yeah."

Ash starts running past Shorter and heads straight for the bikes, "Race ya back!"

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Shorter follows suit as they both head back to Chang Dai.

Ash walks into Shorter's house with Shorter leading the way. His home was very clean for an apartment cluttered with knick knacks, cultural decor and tacky furniture. They had seen Nadia in her bedroom through the slightly opened door kneeling in front a shrine adorned with candles; without disturbing her they walk past her room and into Shorter's room. Ash looks around like a curious cat in new surroundings while Shorter went to go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom.

As Ash walked around Shorter's bedroom he looked at the various clothes he had in his closet, the plethora of sneakers lined up against the wall, and the pictures he had on top of his dresser; one that had caught Ash's eye was a photo of Shorter and an older man standing behind Nadia and an older woman who are sitting.

"One big, happy family", Shorter says behind Ash as he closes the door behind him , "I wish I could turn back time. If I knew what I knew now I would've never taken that hit." Shorter picks up the photo and tries to glance at it without crying in front of Ash. He takes a deep breath and puts the photo back on the dresser, "Fuck Arthur and that crooked cop he runs with. Anyways, I got the first aid; take a seat on the bed."

Ash and Shorter sit on the bed together; Shorter takes out a bandage and some alcohol wipes to clean the wound. When he goes to clean the cut on Ash's face he starts to get nervous and hesitates before getting closer to him afraid of getting slapped into oblivion.

Shorter tells Ash, "Alright, stay still. This won't hurt a bit." Shorter rubs the alcohol wipe on Ash's face, but it's too rough and Ash backs his face away.

"Ah! Fuck, Shorter! 'Won't hurt a bit', my ass! Who taught you how to clean wounds, Sausage fingers?"

"My bad."

Ash snatches the alcohol wipes and bandage from Shorter, "Hand it over. I can do it myself." He gets up with the supplies and goes to the mirror on the dresser to dress his own wounds. As he looks in the mirror he notices Shorter is in deep thought which is to be expected; tonight was not only for reunions, but also for business. When Ash finished dressing his wound he turns around and looks at Shorter, "Hey, Shorter."

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're both out let's be real with each other."

Shorter straightens his posture a bit, "I'm listening."

"What all has happened since you've been out?"

"Arthur's managed to get some gangs on his side and tried to muscle me out. I had to lay low for a while. I mean, I got the 5 Pointz Gang on my side, but it still wouldn't be enough to fight back. My guys are droppin' like flies if they meet any of his set."

"That bad, huh?"Ash starts to feel uncomfortable about the situation as he crosses his arms, takes a deep breath and continues, "Let's talk about the other elephant in the room. You and I both know our turfs overlap."

Shorter stays silent afraid of saying anything too revealing or wrong; they both stare at each other until Ash continues with his thought, "...but...with Arthur at our heels any business we take in will be shot to hell . We gotta get him under wraps... Maybe me going back is not such a bad idea after all."

"What? You gotta plan?"

"Me and the Lower East Side Boys will join you and Chinatown. One day he'll get what's comin' to him. One day soon. He couldn't kill us in reform school, and he ain't gonna kill us now if we stick together. We got your back if you got ours, deal?"Ash offers his hand to Shorter as an invitation to become allies.

Shorter shakes Ash hand, "Deal. Thanks, Ash", Shorter and Ash smile at each other knowing that Arthur is going to have his hands full from here on out with them teaming together. Shorter looks at the clock, "It's late. You can crash on my bed tonight."

"Sounds good to me. Where are you sleepin'?"

"I'll sleep on the floor; I need to straighten my back on a hard surface."

"Hehe Ok, old man."

Ash gets in the bed while Shorter puts some covers on the floor. Ash tries to fluff a pillow and Shorter quickly snatches it away from him, "Y-you can't have this pillow in particular."

Ash confused asks, "Why the hell not?"

"I-it's um...it's a, it's a s-special pillow." Shorter stutters his way to hopefully giving an acceptable answer. Ash is unimpressed.

"Special? Don't tell me you jack off with that, too!"

"......Sure! It's my jack off pillow. Just don't sleep on this one. I'll take this one, ok?"

Ash keeps pressing the subject, "You sleep on your jack -"

"Yes, I sleep on my jack off pillow. Use the other pillow. Fuck you. Go to sleep." Shorter, in fast sharp movements, lays his head down his special pillow. Ash chuckles at Shorter's embarrassment, "Good night, Shorter."

\--------

Ash starts to wake up and feels leather restraints on his wrists as he's lying on an old, rusty bed. He tries to struggle out of his belt restraints, but is unsuccessful. A familiar voice is heard; Ash looks at the foot of the bed and sees Marvin walking towards him with his sadistic grin. Ash, with fear in his eyes, starts to cry for help as Marvin rushes over to Ash. As soon as Marvin fell on top of him Ash screams and scares himself out of his nightmare.

With quickened breath he looked around to find he was still in Shorter's bedroom. He looked down on the floor to find Shorter snoring as loud as ever, but his pillow is now located under his butt as a fart muffler. Ash was relieved and flops back on the bed slowing his heart rate to normalcy. After a few minutes he gets up and leaves Shorter's room without waking him. As he goes to the front door to leave he hears Nadia from behind him...

"Leavin' without sayin' goodbye?"

Ash looks at her and replies, "I didn't want to wake anybody. I...got some things to do today", Ash almost turns the door knob until a thought crossed his mind and he chuckles, "I didn't want to believe you when you said he puts a pillow under his ass at night."

Nadia chuckles back, "Now you see what I mean. That kid. What am I gonna do with him? Some days I wonder when he's gonna come back home. I pray for him and for these kids out here. I sleep with one eye open not because our enemies, but because I want make sure I see my brother when he returns home safe. I just wish things were different."

Nadia takes another sip of wine from her glass, gets up from the sofa, and walks over to Ash putting something in his hand, "Before you go, my brother wanted you to have this."

Ash opens his hand, "A key?"

"To the house. Shorter told me you don't have a home to go to so you can come to ours."

Ash hesitates by saying, "Nadia, it's nice, but I can't accept this."

"Take it. You're family now. Ever since we lost our parents it felt a bit lonely here...especially for Shorter. It's about time Shorter had a brother to help him out when I can't...same goes for you, Ash."

Hearing those words made Ash a bit emotional, but he was unable to truly show how he felt about having a brother once again, "Thank you. Y'know, your brother might be hard-headed, but he's a good person. All he wants in this life is to make sure you and anyone he cares about is safe. I'll do my best to be a brother to him as he is to me. You have my word."

Nadia couldn't hold back the tears as she nods in affirmation. Ash opens the door and heads out, "Tell Shorter I'll see him later."

"Ok, Ash. Take care."

"You too, Nadia." Ash leaves the house and Nadia continues to cry; the warmth and protection she felt just now was overwhelming. She unexpectedly hears a sniffling from behind her; as she turns around she sees Shorter with tears running down his cheeks slowly closing his bedroom door.

Ash's motorcycle roars in the early morning hours as the sun begins to rise and the city starts to buzz with activity. Once he was back on the Lower East Side, he finds Alex at their hideout sleeping.

"Alex, wake up!"

Alex surprised and groggy shouts, "Oh shit! Boss! *yawns* I didn't hear you come in!"

"You never hear me come in. Listen, I need you to take me to New Jersey."

"New Jersey?"

"Yeah... we got work to do."

*****ED: "Imaginary" by Evanescence *****


	3. Episode 2 Preview

##  Scenes from Episode 2

\- A shot of Alex and Ash walking into Dino's mansion

\- Close-up of Ash teasing Dino by eating a bunch of grapes in a seductive way

\- Shorter looking serious sitting across Mr.Lee at the conglomerate building

\- Ash giving his accountant, Check, the signal to give "The Fly" money for a deal

\- Skip being arrested by cops, and Ash shows up in expensive clothes

\- Ash blowing out a candle on a piece of cake

##  Preview Dialogue

Alex: *Yawn*

Skip: Man, Alex, you look tired.

Alex: Gotta take the Boss somewhere in New Jersey for some business

Skip: Who do we know in Jersey?

Alex: Beats me. All I know is that the Boss has plans for us real soon.

Skip: Can I come with youse?

Alex: Are you crazy?! Ash would flip having you ditch school. Speaking of school, shouldn't you be somewhere?

Skip: Oops, hehehe

Alex: Next time on "Angel Eyes"- "Wheelin' & Dealin'"

Skip: You bettah not snitch on me, Alex, or I'll slug you!

Alex: I'd like to see you try, Pipsqueak.


End file.
